


Raw Talent

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Ginny wanted nothing more than to kiss Cho.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	Raw Talent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



> Written for Flipflop_diva. The prompts included Cho/Ginny and hurt/comfort.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

The first time Ginny fell off her broom the team was in the middle of practice, a very important practice, and Cho Chang was the only one to drop to the ground to help her.

Ginny tried to hide her tears. “I’m fine,” she said, attempting to stand. The fall hadn’t been that bad but her wrist throbbed sharply. 

“Don’t move,” Cho said. “Let the medics help you up.”

“I’ve made a fool of myself.”

Cho smiled kindly. “No. It happens to the best of us.” Ginny couldn’t help but stare: Cho had a very nice smile. 

That night, Ginny lay in hospital, told by the team medics not to leave the bed. She was a rookie and hadn’t made many friends on the team. She was surprised when Cho visited her.

“How’s the wrist?” Cho said.

“Broken,” Ginny said, hoping she sounded casual. “They mended me all right, but they ordered me to stay here to guarantee me a proper recovery.”

“Good. You have a long and successful career ahead of you. You don’t want to chance anything.”

Ginny laughed without humour. “Successful? No way.”

“You’re good, Weasley,” Cho said. “Just give it time and more people will notice you.”

“Thank you.” Ginny didn’t want to talk about Quidditch anymore.

They stared at one another. Cho had a soft expression in her eyes. Ginny couldn’t help but glance at her mouth, which was full and delicate. It was strange, but Ginny wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss Cho.

Very slowly, Cho tucked some of Ginny’s red hair behind her ear. Ginny’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Why did you do that?”

Cho smiled. “You are quite beautiful.”

“Oh?” Ginny gulped. She felt herself blush. “I think you are beautiful, too.”

Cho took up her uninjured hand and kissed her knuckles. “You are a terrific player. I’ve always been attracted to raw talent.”

This made Ginny laugh. “I’m talented in many ways.” She wagged her eyebrows. 

“I’m sure you are.” Cho grew serious. “Are you in pain? I can call for a mediwitch.”

“I’m fine, Chang. Will you get a drink with me after I get out of here?”

“Yes, when you’re completely healed.” Cho was blushing prettily. 

Ginny leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
